Embodiments of the present application generally relate to electronic credential management for lock systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to the secure distribution and management of electronic credentials.
Credentials used to manage the operation of lock systems are often physical in nature such as, for example, being at least part of a card, fob, token, or mobile device to be read at a lock device. Thus, current credential systems typically require that the interaction between the credential and the lock device occur at, or at least near, the lock device. For example, when interaction between the credential and lock device is needed, a user may need to swipe a credential containing card through, or present the credential near, a card reader associated with the lock device.
Similarly, when a new credential is being added to a lock system, the credential typically needs to be received by, and/or otherwise be in the possession of, a user. The user may then need to manually add the credential to the system such as, for example, by presenting the physical form of the credential at the actual location of each lock device in the lock system that is to be associated with the credential. With the physical credential presented at the location of the lock device(s), the credential may be manually added to an access control portion of the lock device.